The Developmental Projects Program funds early-stage research projects with the potential to develop into more substantial research programs. Its objective is to promote innovative research in areas that can translate into the development of new vaccines, therapeutics and/or diagnostics to combat Category A-C select agents or other emerging infectious pathogens. The Developmental Projects Program invests in initiatives having the greatest potential to compete for traditional National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding Project support will be provided for up to 24 months, with an annual budget between $100,000 and $125,000 in direct costs. The intent is to fund "higher-risk" research, requiring less preliminary data than a conventional R01 grant. The Program also seeks to attract Region II investigators with novel approaches, who may not presently be working in the area of biodefense. The Developmental Projects Program encourages collaborations among investigators involved in basic and clinical microbiology research and others in immunology, cell biology, chemical biology, and bioinformatics. To create the most fertile environment for discovery, strategic investments will be directed to novel projects with the potential for high return and a good probability of qualifying for future NIH funding.